warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestar In StarClan
' ' Chapter One Gasping I opened my eyes. I was finally in the stars, at StarClan. Many cat were by me and smiling, I saw my sister Snowfur, my mother Moonflower, my father Stormtail and my kit; Mosskit. My pelt was shining and my eyes gleamed. "I'm finally here...." I meowed. Moonflower purred. "I never stopped looking after you." Bluestar felt like she could well up in tears. Snowfur padded over and touched noses with her. "Your Clan...." "It's left in better paws." Bluestar completed her sentence. Stormtail showed grief in his eyes. "I should've protected your mother instead of Dappletail. She was my mate and I cared more about Dappletail than her." Bluestar smiled. "Everyone forgives you..." She meowed quietly. "Welcome to StarClan." Meowed Sunstar as he finally padded up. Bluestar smiled, happy to see the former leader, again. ******** I watched Mistyfoot and Stonefur sharing tongues with my body. I was right beside them, my body was there but my spirit was also there. I was filled with sorrow. I am sorry my kits.... It was like Mistyfoot and Stonefur heard me as they let tears fall on my hollow body. Many ThunderClan cats were snarling at them, but Fireheart, almost going to be leader was keeping them away. Fireheart always was the fire that saved our Clan and I was proud. I let my scent wrap near my children. "I can smell her warm scent... So familiar, like when we were kits..." Mistyfoot meowed Stonefur nodded smiling. "Somehow now I remember that game. Secret Escape..." Mistyfoot sighed. "But finally we know Mosskit died...." I could feel the sorrow wrap around her heart, but then it was filled with joy as I knew Mosskit was with me. I slowly floated back to StarClan, now knowing Fireheart had helped everyone. ******** I laid down softly in the StarClan camp watching over my Clan. "Bluestar," I heard a meow that made me jump. I turned and faced Lionheart. "We're going to give Firestar his nine lives today." He meowed. I smiled now, I was going to give my former deputy one of his nine lives. All the cats got ready and finally when Firestar was there at the Moonstone we went to give him his nine lives. After all the lives it was my turn. "Firestar I give you the gift of nobility, certainty, and faith, to use to lead the Clan in the ways of StarClan." I meowed. Firestar dipped his head. Before I knew, there was a pile of blood and bones, Firestar looked terrified. "Whats happening!" He cried. I then knew what has happened. "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest." Suddenly, everything started to disappear and Firestar was waking up. I slowly faded and was going back to StarClan. My spirit headed down to Stonefur quickly, Stonefur was forced to kill Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Bluestar watched him. Don't do it. I spoke to his mind. Stonefur took a step back. "I'm not doing it. Tigerstar hissed. "Blackfoot, take him out and finish the job." Chapter Two No! I wailed in my mind. But Blackfoot padded over to Stonefur and tackled him. To my relief Stonefur started to slash and bite back. "Stop!" He yowled, but Blackfoot kept on. Blackfoot pinned him and then finally delivered the death blow. Stonefur! My eyes widened. I kept telling myself he'll be okay, but then my mother's voice was in my ears. He's gone Bluestar, lead him to StarClan.... Yes mother.... I slowly went over to my kit and his spirit appeared by me. "M-mother?" He gasped. "Stonefur, my kit. You have served your Clan well, but now it is time you live in StarClan." Stonefur let sorrow fill his mind. "I failed, I just couldn't kill them..." I shook her head. "You did the right thing. Now lets go to your new home.." I let a small tear fall from my cheek and led my kit to StarClan. ******** Stonefur watched his sister from StarClan. "Mistyfoot will live, she will be the best deputy ever." I smiled. "I have missed you my son." Stonefur glanced to me. "I never knew I would join StarClan today..." I slowly frowned. "I never thought either, but after Tigerstar is gone Mistyfoot will surely by appointed deputy." "She will." Stonefur nodded slowly his gaze trailing back to see his sister. I started to pad away. I looked down at Firestar, he lost a life now. Scourge had killed Tigerstar and Snowfur had led Whitestorm into StarClan after Bone had killed him. Bone was now killed by some apprentices. Darkstripe was killed when he attacked Firestar, he was killed by Graystripe as he defended his great friend. "He's about to kill Scourge." I meowed to Whitestorm. "Good." Whitestorm flexed his claws now back to his well groomed fur, instead of the matted blood stained pelt. Snowfur pressed her pelt to Whitestorm's. "I'm glad you're back..." She purred. Whitestorm smiled. My fur bristled. "Firestar, you can do this! All he has is one life!" I watched Firestar give Scourge the final blow, Scourge fell to the ground and BloodClan scattered hearing, Scourge had died. "Scourge is dead!" Snowfur cheered Whitestorm dipped his head. "Down with the bloody cat killer." I nodded, narrowing my eyes. "He is gone. Now the forest is at peace." Thank you Firestar.... Whitestorm leaned closer to Snowfur as Thistleclaw padded up. He slowly glanced to Whitestorm then licked his muzzle. "I missed you son." He meowed. I smiled at Thistleclaw then I padded over to Oakheart. "Finally. I see you again." I meowed. Oakheart glanced over to me and gasped. "Bluestar! I've been looking all around StarClan for you! I saw Stonefur but never you!" I nuzzled him. "I missed you too..." She purred. Everything was coming back to me now, I lost the ones I loved before, I lost them again after I died, but reunited with the old ones. Chapter Three Soon after many moons of being in StarClan Bluestar had to tell Firestar about the mysterious SkyClan. "I'm sorry I lied to you along with the rest of ThunderClan...." She meowed. Firestar hissed. "I should've been told the truth!" Soon after she told them she made sure it looked like a face in the clouds for Firestar, she warned them of the upcoming lightning and saved their life. "Him and Sandstorm were seperated..." She sighed heavily. Thrushpelt padded over to her. "They will soon find their way together again." He reasurred. Bluestar smiled. "Im so glad we meet again old friend." Thrushpelt smiled also. "Brambleclaw needs you Bluestar, about the new territory." The words stung in Bluestar's mind. "Yes..." She meowed and padded away. Bluestar had to tell Brambleclaw about his fate and soon StarClan had to move to another sky. She had met Midnight, she had talked with her about StarClan and the new cats territories. "Hello Tallstar." Bluestar had greeted the new StarClan cat. Tallstar glanced to Bluestar. "Long time no see!" His face brightened. Bluestar purred. "Im glad to see a fellow leader back where they belong." Tallstar sighed. "I just hope I made the right choice for Onewhisker." Bluestar let out a small breath. "Maybe, but Mudclaw would put your Clan in danger." Tallstar nodded with agreement. "Thanks Bluestar." He meowed padding off. Bluestar watched his stary fur dissapear. "Huh..." She sighed. Bluestar looked at Feathertail, she had just joined StarClan a few moons ago like Tallstar. She had grieved for herself because she had to leave Crowfeather. Bluestar dared to go over and talk to her but the small silver tabby was in too much pain. Poor young warrior.... Bluestar thought seeing Silverstream walk over to her kit and lick her ear. ******** Bluestar took a deep breath as she spoke to Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt, you will be joining StarClan very soon." She closed her eyes. Cinderpelt looked at Bluestar and dipped her head. "Thank you Bluestar...." Bluestar felt sadness swell inside of her. The little medicine cat could never fulfil her life as a warrior. I'll surely make it up to her.... Bluestar comitted. Cinderpelt heaved a heavy sigh and started to dissapear. Bluestar's world was swirling around her and she was back in StarClan. "I feel bad for Cinderpelt..." Bluestar meowed to Snowfur the next day. Snowfur sighed. "Only a matter of time before it happens, the badger is coming." Bluestar gasped. "But it's so early! I need to go!" Bluestar ran her spirit going to the Clans. She watched the badgers snarl and slash at the cats, in horror Bluestar wailed, but nobody could hear her. She watched Sorreltail go into labor, Cinderpelt protecting her the badger broke into the nursery. Cinderpelt! No! Bluestar cried. Cinderpelt could hear Bluestar's pleads but kept defending Sorreltail. Leafpool burst into the clearing. Bluestar looked to her, Leafpool gasped and ran to help Cinderpelt, the badger running off. Goodbye Cinderpelt. Thank you Bluestar.... Bluestar was suprised to hear the medicine cat's reply. Bluestar sat by Cinderpelt in the medicine den, only visable to Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt! Why did I leave you!?" Leafpool wailed. Cinderpelt moaned looking to Bluestar. "Leafpool," She croaked. Leafpool looked to Cinderpelt. "Goodbye Leafpool, take care of the Clan...." Cinderpelt's voice trailed off. "Goodbye Cinderpelt...." Leafpool cried softly. Frostfur appeared beside Bluestar. "Lead her to StarClan, I have a suprise for her." Bluestar meowed fading away before Cinderpelt's spirit appeared. Chapter Four Bluestar padded over to Cinderpelt many StarClan spirits surrounding her. "Cinderpelt!" Bluestar yowled. "You have earned a life for a new way, you will be reborn as Sorreltail's kit, Cinderkit and live the new life as a warrior!" Cinderpelt smiled with joy. "Thank you Bluestar!" Bluestar touched noses with the former medicine cat and she started to glow, she then dissapeared into a small light and was gone. "She lives another life!" Bluestar cheered. Many of the spirits yowled and cried with joy. Bluestar felt pride swell in her, she knew Cinderpelt would live a better life as Cinderkit letting Leafpool be a great medicine cat. ********* Bluestar sat by Lionheart and Yellowfang in front of Leafpool. Leafpool said nothing staring at the cats. "Leafpool," Bluestar meowed taking a step forward. "you have a destiny to forfil." Leafpool took a step back. "W-what do you mean?" Yellowfang continued. "You will have to be the best medicine cat you can be, never the other." "What other!" Leafpool wailed. Lionheart finally meowed. "Do not give up, you will be a medicine cat like no other, walking in the pawsteps of past medicine cats." Everything became silent until Bluestar spoke. "You have a true destiny to live out, a great compassion in your work lies ahead..." Not for long... Bluestar knew what was going to to happen "But what about the three bright stars I saw?" Leafpool asked softly. "Those are cats that you have not met, that will shape your future." Bluestar answered. Slowly the three StarClan cats faded leaving Leafpool alone. Bluestar's spirit was beside Leafpool, looking at her large belly. Oh Leafpool... What have you done? Leafpool again stood before Bluestar. "What will Firestar do Bluestar, how can he choose Brambleclaw or Graystripe for deputy?" Bluestar stood broad. "Firestar needs to use his mind, not his heart to find out the true deputy." Leafpool opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bluestar dipped her head dissapearing away. "Wait! Bluestar! I need more answers!" Leafpool wailed It broke Bluestar's heart to leave her but she just left to StarClan. Chapter Five Bluestar stared at the three ThunderClan apprentices, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw from StarClan. Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang sat beside her. "They will have power like no other." Yellowfang spoke. "Power like the stars." Whitestorm continued. "As big as StarClan." Spottedleaf finished. Bluestar hung her head. "But a hidden mother..." Yellowfang shot Bluestar an angry glance. "That doesn't matter, the less they know the better." Bluestar hissed. "Like how we had to keep Cinderpelt reborn as Cinderkit a secret!" Whitestorm yowled. "Cinder''paw'' doesn't need to know about her past life, and the three apprentices do not need to know about their true mother!" "This would've never happened if Leafpool didn't run off with Crowfeather!" Bluestar spat. Everything became silent. "Bluestar," Spottedleaf started. "It's sad enough the Cinderpelt had to die because of that but don't blame it on Leafpool and the kits." "I said nothing about the kits!" Bluestar yowled. "Stop!" Whitestorm hissed. Everyone didn't say anything. I'm sorry apprentices, but soon much pain will come... ******** Jaypaw was in the StarClan grounds, Bluestar knew he was there but didn't speak of him. "Green-cough is going to destory my Clan!" Bluestar spat pacing around the clearing her pelt glowing with the StarClan shine. Brightspirit slowly padded into the clearing and looked up at Bluestar. "Oh. Hello Brightspirit, long time since I've seen you." Bluestar meowed calmer. Brightspirit flicked her tail. "Hello Bluestar." Brightstar looked off into the distance. "I must go now..." Bluestar nodded. "Safe travels." I know you were here Jaypaw... But now you are gone... Bluestar was lying down by Oakheart looking down at her Clan. "I wish Firestar didn't loose another life, he's lost so many..." Oakheart sighed and brushed his muzzle on her cheek. "He will be a good leader, but when the time comes Brambleclaw will take his place." "Maybe... I have doubts on that..." Bluestar meowed softly. Oakheart's whiskers twitched. "What do you mean?" He asked. Bluestar didn't answer until awhile. "I don't think Brambleclaw will suceed Firestar..." "That's nonsense." Oakheart purred reasurring her. "I hope what you say is true Oakheart..." Bluestar meowed. No! Bluestar cried nobody hearing her. Hollyleaf had swiped out her paw in the fire of the forest and killed Ashfur on accident, and finally the truth came out. Squirrelflight was not Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's mother. This should've never happened. Bluestar's spirit was beside the cats, the fire almost out. Bluestar shook her head. I am sorry Jayfeather... Her voice was only available to Jayfeather's mind, slowly her scent wrapped around Jayfeather giving him peace. Jayfeather's ears perked but Bluestar spoke no more. ******* A few moons had passed and Bluestar remembered last night when, Yellowfang, the former medicine cat attacked Bluestar, angry that she did not tell the truth to the Clans. She went on and said that Bluestar had destroyed the Clan she had always tried to protect. She sighed. "I did fail the Clan, now Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather know Leafpool was their mother... Everything failed..." Moonflower padded beside her. "My love, you did not fail your Clan." Bluestar looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks..." A tear rolled from her eye. Moonflower licked the tear. "My darling, the Clan has not failed, but yet is opening to something new." Bluestar looked off into the distance. "Yeah... Maybe you're right..." Chapter Six Bluestar felt tears run down her cheek. "Oh Honeyfern, why did you have to get bitten by that snake?" Bluestar cried softly. Molepaw he brother, was on his way to lead Honeyfern to StarClan. "I know Hollyleaf is still alive, but everyone else is talking about Dovekit taking her place... My Clan is breaking away so slowly." Snowfur padded up beside her. "Bluestar, have faith. Everything isn't your fault." Bluestar yowled. "But it is!" Snowfur laid her tail on Bluestar's shoulder. "Don't loose your faith, ThunderClan will be fine." Bluestar sighed. Oh Snowfur... Why in these hard times? Snowfur padded away to be with Thistleclaw, leaving Bluestar to think. Bluestar got to her paws and padded around looking at the ground thinking. She bumped into a cat. "Ooof." The cat meowed and looked down. "Bluestar!" It was Rosetail. "Rosetail! I haven't seen you since my first moon in StarClan!" Bluestar purred her stary pelt glimmering. Rosetail smiled. "Im happy to see you, but also sad. It only seems like yesterday since you've came here, and yet so many other cats have joined StarClan." She sighed. Bluestar swallowed. "I know, it seems as though Im losing more faith in my Clan." Rosetail nodded. "I can see why. But Firestar is in a good lead." Bluestar didn't say anything and she dipped her head to Rosetail and padded away.*******Bluestar looked down at Dovepaw. "Dovepaw... You have bigger power than the three, life like no other. You are the fourth apprentice...." Chapter Seven "Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and...." Bluestar stopped. "Dovepaw." Stonefur nodded. "Very good." Bluestar purred. "Oh when I wonder," "About what?" Stonefur meowed. "When Leopardstar will join us." It ended in a sigh. Stonefur grunted. "Shes old and sick, soon Mistyfoot will become leader." Bluestar smiled. "Her mother a leader, now she'll be a leader...." Stonefur looked down at the Clans. "I'll always be with her, forever." Bluestar pressed her flank against his. "So will I my love, we will walk with her forever..."*******Bluestar gasped seeing Firestar loose another life to foxes. "No...." Redtail rested his tail on her shoulder. "Bluestar.... Firestar is loosing many lives." Bluestar whipped his tail off. "I know that! But for all anyone knows he only has about three left!" Redtail shook his head in sorrow. "Firestar has been with them for many seasons, every cat has their time." "But he was the fire that would save our Clan!" Bluestar wailed. "But he did, he saved your Clan. There will be many times that he will, but soon another cat will take care of the Clan, and Firestar will walk the paths of StarClan with us." Bluestar looked away. "So many cats.... Forever gone..." "Not gone, but living another life, In the stars." Redtail meowed softly. Bluestar started to pad off letting Redtail be alone. "Never give up hope!" Redtail called out. I'm sorry Redtail, but I can't give faith or hope. My Clan doesn't need me, I'm just a wondering spirit... Spottedleaf stood beside Bluestar. "Why have you given up on your Clan..." She whispered. Bluestar didn't answer. "Why do you think you're worthless?" Bluestar didn't say a thing. "Why have you given no hope or faith that your Clan will survive?" "They won't! Once Firestar dies my Clan will die out or be over-run with the other Clans just to get more territory!" Bluestar spat. Spottedleaf took a step back. "Bluestar!" Her eyes blazed. "You're so weak now! What happened to the strong fighter I use to know!" "Im'' dead Spottedleaf." Bluestar growled. "There's nothing I can do but look at my Clan being torn from the paths of strengh and loyalty." Spottedleaf closed her eyes. "Oh Bluestar...." Bluestar let out a breath of anger. "Leave me alone Spottedleaf, you're worth nothing, all you do is moon over Firestar..." Spottedleaf's pelt bristled. "Bluestar! Stop being ingnorant and hotheaded!" "Me?!" Bluestar hissed. "Look at yourself! Weak, scrawny, and someone who can't take away anything!" Spottedleaf silenced. "I'm just going to leave you, to your pathetic life of no faith." Bluestar watched Spottedleaf pad away dissapearing into the grounds of StarClan. ''What has my life come to.... Chapter Eight I am a spirit, I am worth nothing. I am just a gazer that watches nothing. I see the stars becuase that just what I am. I use to be the Clan leader, but now my Clan will come to the end. I am Bluestar and I lost faith. Forever. ******* Bluestar was alone. She knew half of StarClan now hated her. Her pelt ruffled in the breeze she looked at the moon. It almost seemed they were close enough to touch it. She sighed. "I have no hope." "But you have the hope inside my darling, I can feel it." Bluestar turned and faced Moonflower. "But how?" She meowed softly. Moonflower padded up to her. "Your mind is clouded, you heart is filled with grey clouds. Just clear your mind, think about the positive." Bluestar closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "What do you see?" Moonflower said lightly. Bluestar concentrated. "I see blood, a dark sky, cat crying out to live..." Moonflower nodded. "Go on." "Death to all, pain, eyes glaring just to see what life they have left." "Clear all of that from your mind, and replace it, with life, happiness, bright skies, and hope." Moonflower meowed. Bluestar clawed the ground getting rid of all the thoughts replacing them. She opened her eyes, they shined like stars. "My Clan will live." She spoke. Moonflower let a tear of joy run down her cheek. "You have let out your old self. Forever I am proud." Bluestar purred. My Clan is safe, my hope and faith is back. I believe in my Clan. ''Final Chapter'' Bluestar looked down at her Clan. The stars shined like the sun. "I never thought I would finally find hope..." "I always knew you had it..." Oakheart padded up. Bluestar smiled and looked at him as he sat down. "I may just be a StarClan cat, but I am one of my Clan's true potentials." Bluestar meowed. Oakheart purred. "You are my moon." "You are my stars." Bluestar purred back. Bluestar leaned up against him their tails entwined. "Do you think that the Clans will survive?" She asked. "Though how they change there will only be one great leader in my eyes..." Oakheart said softly. "And who may that be?" Bluestar purred. "You." Bluestar laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll never give up on anything...." "I believe you Bluestar..." Oakheart meowed. "You are more than a StarClan cat." Oh Oakheart... You make everything sound forgiving.... ******* Bluestar stood broadly eyes narrowed. "ThunderClan!" She yowled. Oakheart stood beside her. "RiverClan!" He yowled. Tallstar padded up. "WindClan!" He yowled. Raggedstar stood beside him. "ShadowClan!" He yowled. Bluestar stood in front of them all. "The four Clans will live, strong, proud, and loyal!" "Each cat will have a destiny to live!" Oakheart yowled. "No cat left behind!" Tallstar took a step up. Raggedstar's stood proudly. "Each to rank as high as they can!" Bluestar looked down at the Clans her eyes blazing. "They will live, with hope and faith. No cat will be forgotten. Each cat will be treated like they were prized." Raggedstar diped his head. "Loyal to all." "Fightning for their Clan." Oakheart spoke. "And forever to live with the blood of a warrior!" Tallstar cried out. Bluestar dipped her head, the four cats started to glow. "The Clans will live. Now and forever." I am Bluestar, I live In StarClan forever with hope and faith in my Clan.... Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bluestar